


Caramelldansen

by szolnok09



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szolnok09/pseuds/szolnok09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly something, you know that video, that Doctor Who Caramelldansen one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramelldansen

Ianto walked out of his archives at the end of the day to make Jack’s last cup of coffee. As he walk to the kitchen heard some strange noise from Jack’s office and decided to ask Jack about it if it was still playing by the time he got to the office. He didn’t want to interrupt Jack and made sure he got enough time for a good recording for bribery. After he made the coffee slowly went to Jack office, but he himself wasn’t prepared to the sight that welcomed him.

That a fully grown man (sometimes too fully) would be jumping up and down in front of his monitor, shaking his hips in time of the music, and had his arms up, near his head waving his hands like they were rabbit ears. Almost dropping the plate suddenly caught and steadied himself and find his voice to ask what he was intend to:

\- Jack! What the hell are you doing???

Not stopping in his gymnastics the captain whirled around and grinned at Ianto

\- Ianto! - said it rather breathless - Just the man... I was thinking... Care to join me? - tried to look at Ianto with the puppy eyes, but his hips was still moving that way (those damn hips which Ianto know perfectly well what are capable of...).

\- Jack - Ianto tried to stay calm - I ask you again... What the HELL are you doing???

\- Ohhh c’mon... it’s fun... try it... please... pretty please... - said the man slightly out of breath.

After what it looked like weeks, some persuasion and much more promises and, yes, those damned hips Ianto settled his plate on Jack’s desk as Jack drew him closer to him, almost touching. He placed his hands on Ianto’s hips and started to move it with him it time with the music. As soon as Jack had Ianto moving himself he reached for his hands brought them up and started to wave them just like he done it before. After that Ianto couldn’t contain himself and broke out in a grin, now moving in time with Jack gazing to his eyes.

*.*

They both listened to the music and tried not to take a wrong step, so neither of them noticed a blue police box appearing until a laud

\- OI! I really didn’t need to see this!

Had them turn around like a naughty children got caught.


End file.
